


Калейдоскоп

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Калейдоскоп – страшная игрушка. Никогда не задумывались, из чего внутри складывается картинка?





	Калейдоскоп

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Присутствует обсценная лексика.  
> Примечание: Написано по реальным заявкам на НЦ-тур.
> 
> Автор: Joox

А ты извращенец, Господи! Или кто там такой озабоченный раз за разом сует меня в сугроб голой жопой? Твари. Ебанутые извращенцы. Что вам от меня надо? Дайте уже сдохнуть, ну. Вы думаете, я ничего не помню? Было б неплохо, угу… Вы смотрите? Та-да-да-даммм, та-да… Хуево получается – но это не моя вина. Не я ж просила «О-о-о-ой, пожалуйста, еще снега, вот прям сюда, вот прям да, вот на соски, чтоб, сука, торчали…» Сколько ждать-то еще? Уже дыхание перехватывает, волосы смерзлись и горло режет, не Гаваи ни разу. Окей, попозируем: вот я встаю на колени. Ну как получается, так и встаю, хрен знает сколько провалялась в этот раз – губ не чувствую, легкие смерзлись, зубы ноют, только ногам не холодно. Их просто нет. Суки. Куда? Хватит трясти эту гребаную землю, хватит, всё, завязыва-а-а-а…

  
***

  
– Миллиган!  
– Да, сэр?  
– Чем ты занят в рабочее время?  
– Я испытываю прото…  
– Это они, – жест вокруг, – испытывают прототипы. А ты испытываешь мое терпение. На червяках показатель был в 8 раз выше всего за одну неделю, а ты сидишь на этом уровне уже три.  
Вокруг откровенно заржали, давясь и похрюкивая.  
– Собака Шона не тонет и выдерживает до 200 градусов по Цельсию.  
Шон отвесил шутовской поклон и тявкнул. Посыпались одобрительные выкрики, кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, с другой стороны офиса пробарабанили бравурную дробь по крышке стола. Звякнула чья-то чашка.  
– Тушканчик Маргарет – невероятно плешивое создание, надо признать, – прямо вопит, что его надо спасти, обогреть и взять себе. И, насколько мне известно, парочку прототипов уже «спасли», еще штук пять «обогрели», а уж количество «взятых себе» не поддается учету…  
Все заерзали и вернулись к изображению бурной деятельности, не переставая подслушивать, перемигиваться и изображать спиной безграничное сочувствие распекаемому.  
– Барб, Барт, Зои, Тревис, Шон, даже только пришедшая Холли – все уже отчитались за своих зверюшек.  
– Именно что за зверюшек, – буркнул ДжейПи «Миллз» Миллиган, оператор прототипа 23-3-MINE.  
Шеф понизил голос:  
– Почему именно девушка?  
– Потому что голая! – выкрикнул кто-то мерзким писклявым голоском. Уроды.  
– За мной, Миллиган.  
Шеф помчался по коридору в свой офис.  
– Эй, Миллз, – он еле успел схватить летящую в лицо папку. – Прикройся, что ли. Мы-то уже привыкли, а шефа твое “воодушевление” работой может удивить.  
Подзатыльник, перепалка, звяканье чашек остались за дверью.  
Он вяло плелся по коридору, ловя в мутных стеклах свое невнятное отражение.  
– Ну ладно, было бы тебе пятнадцать, и тебе бы никто не… – шеф осекся, мазнув взглядом по фигуре своего визави. – Просто скажи: зачем? По отчетам видно, что они не попадают даже близко к коридору… Что они отрабатывают?..  
Уже у дверей его остановил окрик: «И одень их хоть во что-нибудь. Весь офис простыл, подглядывая…»

  
***

  
Мамочки… Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ну не-ет… Если это кошмар – пусть он, пожалуйста, закончится! Меня заранее тошнит, хватит, я буду хорошей девочкой, я не буду делать – вот что скажете, то и не буду, честное слово! Кому рассказать – обсмеют: на ледяной скале, в каких-то латексных веревочках, босиком, синяя вся… Зацепиться не за что, а камень уже дрожит – значит, сейчас начнется, а, вот, уже началось! Это что, землетрясение? Почем я тут одна? Почему в латексных шнурках – зимой? Проветриваюсь, что ли? И так не жарко, а в этой шнуровке замерзнуть уже раз пятнадцать должна была…  
Я замерзала. Не помню, сколько раз, но точно во время вот такого землетрясения. Это бред какой-то, это кошмар, я не могу вот так просто катиться с ледяного утеса, цепляясь этими дурацкими ленточка-ай!-ми за выступы и ударяясь о ледяные кромки! Ай! Это кровь, мамочки… ох, как больно, ай-яй-яй… больно-больно же… Черт, я не удержусь, не надо больше трясти!!! Это какой-то китайский латекс! Он задубел, мешает двигаться, не могу дотянуться до во-он того уступа, ай-яй… Ну куда!!! Пальцы скользят, кха-ха-х… ни разу в жизни не срывала три ногтя сразу, больно-то как… Не могу удержаться. Как странно пальцы скользят по подмерзающей крови. Мамочки…

  
***

– … на сиськи и больше никакого эффекта.  
– Ну, эффект-то есть, личной жизни нет…  
– Пф, если так надрачивать в монитор – никакой личной и не будет.  
– Может, у него трагедия, может, там были глубокие чувства…  
– Да какие там глубокие, сантиметров двенадцать, не больше, поверьте эксперту!  
– Вот сколько можно над ними издеваться. Ну талант, но ведь так нельзя, есть же пределы… И это не феминизм, это здравый смысл и моральный аспект.  
– Откуда знаешь про дрочку?  
– Сижу рядом, вижу. И в записи можете посмотреть – я как раз камеру настроил.  
– Кто-нибудь может его остановить?  
–Я говорила с шефом. Бесполезно, пока он не проколется. Вроде как отрабатывает ими что-то, а что – не говорит.  
– Я пытался перехватить управление реальностью, вроде бы нащупал.  
– Да, мы с Бартом тут немного покумекали. У него теперь времени много, раз уж отказались от парной разработки с Барб.  
– О как, а почему?  
– Попал под настроение.  
– Вот чего ему не хватает? Взял бы себе собаку, лису какую-нибудь или птицу.  
– Они не голые.  
– Да вы только об этом и думаете.  
– Пока вы пытаетесь меня распять, дамы, я вошел. Дава-ай, детка, шевели своей отмороженной маленькой задницей!

  
***

  
М-м-м… Ну можно не трогать меня хоть в выходные? Дайте поспать. И окно закройте – дует… А-а-а-а-а!!! Ты откуда, пёсик? Ты убежал? И как ты попал… сюда… Господи, какой же ты теплый, аж зубы заколотились. Тебе хорошо, ты в шкурке. Не лижись, и так холодно. Ты можешь представить – вот каждый раз просыпаюсь в снегу, одна… Куда ты? Стой, не бросай меня! Ты меня зовешь? Подожди, я не могу так быстро бежать босиком, тут сугробы. Стой! Стой, тебе говорят! Плохая собака, плоха… А! Просто подвернула ногу, просто подвернула. Просто. Подвернула. Я сейчас. Это не кровь, это просто что-то красное на снегу, это не кровь. Стой! Держись!!! Держись, собачка! Держись, слышишь, я сейчас. Я к тебе… Еще… Ничего, это каждый раз так – то в одну сторону гора кренится, то в другую, я уже даже привыкла… О-о-о, нет. Только камней нам и не хватало. Кха… кха-х… Ну, собачка, теперь беги одна. Это называется открытый перелом. Это называется… Чтоб вы сдохли, твари-и-и-и!…

***

 

– Так, ладно, народ, не киснем. Время еще есть.  
– …беременная жена. Мне вообще на кровати места нет, хоть на полу стелись. Буду спать в камере для диагностики, там кресло, на котором снимают данные с носителя.  
– Жалко ее. Крутится как белка, а результат один. Если бы можно было быть готовым ко всему, что случится…  
– А можно ли натренировать ее заранее? Откуда-то же взялись начальные данные.  
– …носителем был мой домашний питомец, Фидо, тот еще паршивец. Тушкан был у младшей сестры Маргарет, она его видела только облысевшим и почти беззубым, таким и воссоздала. Он уже давно сдох, девочке сказали, что ускакал – ну, вот она его и «поймала». Ребенок в восторге…  
– А только мне кажется, что она похожа на Меган из «Контроля и мониторинга создаваемой среды»?  
– Ага, минус два размера… Грудь меньше.  
– Слушайте, если она была носителем, может, научить ее ходить на лыжах, хоть на снегоступах? А потом доснять данные и передать в программу…  
– А правда, научить ее застегивать крепления и двигать ногами. Палки только не сможем передать, собаке будет тяжело, и неизвестно, как пойдет калейдоскопирование.  
– Главное ей – сдвинуться с точки, Если пройдет этот блок, должна попасть в коридор, а оттуда в другую реальность.  
– Ну и, дамы? Кто-то озаботился позвать малышку Меган на нашу вечеринку?

  
***

Ну здравствуй, небо, я опять очнулась. И я – вот неожиданность! – опять голая. И синяя… И меня опять трясет. И я опять сдохну тут, слышишь, ты! Я всё помню. И не думай, что я не чувствую, как ты пялишься. И тут была собака. Дайте собаку! Убила бы за одеяло. Даже за плед. Да хоть за придверный коврик… Да! Сюда, мой хороший! Сюда, сюда! Что ты мне принес, собакер? Я знаю. Это лыжи. И я умею… да, я умею. И если мы поспешим – вперед, мой хороший! Сей-ча-ас, вторую… Вперед!..

  
***

  
На экранах быстро меняются ракурсы: резкое сотрясение поверхности, трещина, ком мерзлой земли несется вниз, сбивает с ног собаку, ее волочет по снегу, девушка пытается ухватить пса, запинается за острую кромку наста, падает за собакой, цепляется лыжами, выворачивая ноги, опрокидывается головой вниз и повисает в нешироком разломе на лыжах, растопырив ноги, извивается, пытаясь зацепиться руками за края раскола. Камера наезжает, демонстрируя, как медленно расходятся ремни креплений.  
– Мне кажется, или камера на весь экран транслирует клитор и как там называются вот эти штучки?  
– Не смешно, идиот.  
– О боже, она… она упала.  
– Шеф, вы видите?  
– Это что, репортаж из клиники гинекологии и репродукции?  
– Это то, что Милз мониторит. Никаких изменений природной среды, только ландшафт.  
– Они все гибнут, они все голые, он возбуждается и мастурбирует прямо за столом.  
– Между прочим, девушки собираются на выручку. Они рассчитывают создать прототип, войти в коридор и бежать на лыжах ей на помощь.  
– Им времени не хватит. А она не знает, в какой стороне коридор.  
– …Меган хочет пойти набить ему лицо. Ей снятся кошмары каждую ночь. У нее психосоматическое расстройство, признаки обморожения рук – обычно она на руках цифры записывает, а теперь кожа сильно раздражается.  
– Кожа, говоришь, раздражается… А вот нехер на руках… писать…

  
***

  
Ничего. Не буду. Делать. Сдохну сразу. Просто буду лежать и замерзать. Лучше так, чем ломать руки, ноги, срывать ногти, убиваться о камни. Какая у тебя фантазия, ублюдок! Это же надо, сотворить небо и землю из снега и боли. А, привет, собака. Лыжи? Спасибо, пушистик. Но никуда мы с тобой не убежим. За ухом почесать? Побрили тебя, что ли… Эй… Это карта?! Куда? Веди, мой хороший, пока я еще могу двигать ногами… Не-е-ет, только не … да что ж такое? На карте твоей нет этой трещины! Куда-куда-куда нам? Если сейчас все опять перевернется, мы уже не сможем… Туда? Ты уверен?  
Под резкий скрежет и грохот собака распадается на пиксели и исчезает. Свет меркнет, удара о землю она уже не чувствует.

  
***

  
– Ублюдки, вон из-за моего компа!  
– Да держите же его!  
– Поздно, он прервал процесс. Бедная девчонка.  
– Это не девчонка, это просто программа. Знать бы, куда он ее еще забросит.  
– В снег. Голую. Однозначно.  
– Угу, могу поделиться заметками нашего талантливого друга.  
– Где взял?  
– Н-ну-у… давайте, вы не будете спрашивать, а я не расскажу, как вскрывается его стол? Итак, сюжет типа-фэнтазийный: «Идея такая, довольно страшненькая. Главный герой (или героиня) живет обычной жизнью... Днем. А ночью как засыпает... оказывается неизвестно где. Места разные. То никого совсем. То люди. То медведи белые. Иногда он (или она) в теплой одежде. А иногда голый (ая) и ему (ей) холодно... простыть во сне нельзя. А вот раны остаются. Так что если какой медведь съест, то истории конец... места разные, но всегда там зима... отчего так происходит? Есть ли разгадка? К примеру его призывает некий колдун... но не получается у него».  
– Вообще не похоже на симулятор, фигня какая-то. Там еще есть?  
– Конечно: «Идея такая: мир куда попадают попаданцы. холодно и есть нечего. Они умрут с голоду? но ходят вокруг странные люди. Почти голые. На попаданцев не обращают внимания. Вот уже и голодная смерть скоро... Однако находится роща... Человек съедает фрукт. и оказывается то вокруг тепло. красиво. И появились растения. Правда исчезли товарищи... он превратился в жителя планеты Зима.... рощу еще найдут но не все… Весточку подать невозможно?»  
– Да похоже на заявки на фанфики, только такие… каличные.  
– Ты зна-ала: «День сурка АУ. Вместо Фила молоденькая девушка. Это ее первое задание. Вместо Риты мужчина. Девушка еще девственница, но хочет уже секса. И вот она попадает в День сурка. В принципе все тоже что и в фильме (хотя можно и пофантазировать) но она каждый день снова девственница. Разумеется на НЦ тур».  
– Вот же ж…Дай, я зачту! « Идея такая. Миник НЦ тур. Девушка нашла волшебный артефакт. Сосуд с джинном? Загадала желание. А он злобноватый. Отправил ее из лета прямо в горы куда то. В зиму. Может и в параллельном мире? Там она оказалась абсолютно голой. Холодно. Страшно. Сколько то времени она так проблуждала и вышла к домику. Там жил парень. Он ее спас. Обогрел, накормил... Может быть влюбился? Хэппи энд».  
– Ничего себе хэппи-энд!  
– Тут приписка: «Так и вижу. Нашла девушка бутыль с джинном и загадала: хочу говорит любовь найти. Ну и оказалась в горах... Без ничего в принципе...» И дальше: «Модификация той идеи про девушку в горах. Итак, девушка нашла вход в пещеру. Вошла. А там какой-то артефакт. Дотронулась до него. И оказалась в горах. Голой. Холодно. Страшно. Так и умерла. Но ожила. И так повторялось много раз. Пока ее не спас один маг. Или нет? Побольше ангсту». О, вот еще про то же самое: «Артефакт переносит девушку в горы, да еще и зацикливает время. Такой "день сурка", и побольше ангста и отчаяния...» И вот: «Видоизменяем. Пещера. Девушка. Артефакт. Попадание в зиму. Но тело специально к зиме приспособлено. В общем весело))) Но девушка голая. Обязательно».  
– Суки! Отдайте, какого хера вы лезете в мои сюжеты?  
– Это бред, а не сюжеты. Какой волшебник? Какой артефакт?  
– Отвалите, козлы! Это просто черновики. Что хочу, то и пишу!  
– Писатель хренов! «Просто пишу»!  
– Мы должны симулировать реальность, а не стимулировать садодрочеров.  
– Тебя самого туда засунуть – чтоб знал, говнюк.  
– Радуйся, что Рождество и все спешат домой…

  
***

  
– Ну, допустим, не все… спешат.  
Самая тихая из дорогих коллег, Барб, задержалась у двери, помялась и вдруг, как будто решившись, тихо сказала:  
– Знаешь, если ты действительно… ну, думаешь… то может, без обязательств – просто помочь друг другу. У меня давно никого не было, уже на стенку лезу, а из свободных нормальных мужчин рядом никого.  
– Поэтому перешла на ненормальных? – вскинулся Миллз.  
– Мне все равно, если хочешь – давай, если нет…. Дрочи дальше, хоть всю ночь.  
– Выгонят…  
Барб скривилась:  
– У меня разрешение от шефа на ночное наблюдение, я сегодня дежурю.  
Было неловко. В рабочем зале мысли как-то даже не сворачивали в сторону «без обязательств». В пустом коридоре было вообще стремно. Собственно, единственное подходящее место было в кабинете диагностики носителей. Оба явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке.  
– Может, выпить? – вяло предложил Миллз.  
Барб мотнула головой:  
– Мне еще работать. Так что давай побыстрее, потому что я уже не знаю, что в себя засунуть.  
Он попытался потянуть ее футболку вверх, она досадливо дернула плечом. Притянула его за шлейку джинсов поближе, но он уперся, ощущая нарастающую неловкость. Чем дальше, тем больше становилось понятно, что еще пара минут – и ничего не будет вообще.  
– Хочешь сделать – сделай сам, – прошипела Барб, толкнула его на кресло, залезла сверху и пока он шарил руками по ее талии, резко защелкнула на его шее фиксирующий ошейник. Миллз схватился за горло, она за инжектор. После пары доз обездвиживающего стало гораздо проще зафиксировать его руки и ноги.  
– Не помешаю? – ехидно донеслось от двери. Барб резко обернулась, дернув плечом.  
– Детка, ты слишком щуплая, чтоб прикрыть всё это безобразие. И это противозаконно, ты знаешь? Поэтому тебе нужно алиби. Если попросишь – я буду твоим.  
– А тебе самому? – вот интересно, почему они поссорились?  
– Моим алиби будешь ты. Давай-ка устроим себе веселое маленькое Рождество… Таймер на 3?  
– До утра. Все равно завтра отвечать, так уж пусть лучше будет за что. Помучаю его дементором.  
– У тебя же была сова.  
–Я передумала… Сделаю себе подарок – опробую дементора в полевых условиях.  
– А есть бант? Привяжешь ему на «подарок»?  
– Тогда уж лучше девчонке.  
– Передашь волшебный артефакт? Собаку перегружать нельзя, лыжи уже насимулированы.  
– Если был бы другой способ…. парное освоение реальности...  
– Ну, с собакой мы уже пробовали. Погоняешь свою сову? Сова еще жива?  
– Жива и зла – пусть отгрызет ему ухо.  
– Накреативь ему лучше член по колено, – Барт споро раскладывал на маленьком столике закуски, крошечные бутылочки разных цветов и даже неизвестно откуда взявшуюся небольшую пуансеттию в горшке. – Иметь и не иметь возможность воспользоваться – это хуже любого замерзания и потери уха.  
– Но такой хобот на морозе втянуть будет проблематично, – улыбнулась Барб, вытягивая из пакета облезлую мишуру.  
–А уж ощущения он будет помнить наяву, сказочник-фантаст. Калейдоскопирую!

  
***

  
Я почти не запомнила сам момент пробуждения. Снег, холод, мурашки, дурацкие холодные латексные веревки впиваются в тело при каждом движении. Запомнила только какие-то смазанные картинки: я знаю про пещеру, бегу навстречу собаке, впрыгиваю в лыжи, не застегиваясь, собака тащит, на лету нагибаюсь, застегиваю крепление на одной ноге, еле балансируя, застегиваю вторую лыжу. Кренится земля, меня швыряет на вертикальную стену, вцепляюсь, ломая ногти, собака повисает на поводке над пропастью, извивается, слезы леденеют на щеках и нам не выжить вдвоем. Понимаю, что приходится бросить собаку вниз, но поводок примерз, еле снимается с руки, пытаюсь подтянуться – мешают лыжи. Рядом беззвучно появляется сова, внимательно смотрит прямо в глаза и опускает в расщелину коробочку, которая начинает светиться. Мне не достать! Мир кренится сильнее, коробочка соскальзывает. До нее дюйм, не больше, коробочка едет ниже, чтоб ее достать – надо отпустить вторую руку. Ногами упереться не во что. Не могу отпустить камень, за который зацепилась, кажется, чудом. Скала вздрагивает, коробочка соскальзывает, и я, ломая лыжи, падаю со скалы, кончиком пальца почти касаясь коробочки, но достать ее не могу, тянусь, закрывая глаза… Под веками вспыхивает серебром.  
А чуть выше по склону, на открытой всем ветрам каменной площадке к одинокому дереву прикован массивными цепями голый мужчина в латексной сетке. Сморщенный член длиной по колено кокетливо перевязан огромным, пышным красным бантом. На голове у него красный колпачок, а под носом при каждом движении весело звенят золотые рождественские бубенцы размером с кулак…

  
***

 

– Ёбушки-воробушки, представляете: вхожу я в диагностичку – а там картина «Миллз встречает Рождество», в бантиках и с бубенцами… Злой, как хрен знает что, замерзший – аж латекс к нему прикипел, до ожогов. Это ж надо так было извратиться…  
– И главное – никто ж не виноват…  
– Кофе, дорогая?  
– Помню только ор «Держи реальность!» и «Давай-давай-давай-бля!»  
– В общем, она в коридоре, Миллз у шефа и насколько мне подсказывает интуиция, теперь он станет оператором земляного червяка.

– Почему червяка?  
– Меган, с Рождеством!  
– Ну, он голый и напоминает кое-что длинное.  
– И обмороженное.  
– Будем устраивать ей «и жила она долго и счастливо» раз и навсегда.  
– А как?  
– Наш «простописатель»…  
– …уже просточитатель!..  
– …дал очень простое и изящно-извращенное решение, поблагодарим его за это бурными аплодисментами – по возвращении на рабочее место. И – поехали!

  
***

  
Снег – он валит и валит, засыпая окно уже до середины. Это какой-то глупый и бредовый сон. Я очнулась дома, в белом халате, под белым пледом. За окном в снегу валяется мой пес с татуированным ухом, в клетке шуршит опилками старый облезлый тушкан. Придерживая округлившийся животик я открываю дверь и выхожу босиком на крыльцо, улыбаясь своему мужу Шону, который весело машет мне рукой и прижимает к моему виску холодное дуло пистолета.  
Счастливого Рождества!

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Калейдоскоп"


End file.
